<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small by TigerxFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641532">Small</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox'>TigerxFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smol Zosans [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do not have a tiny ass." Yes, they were having that argument. Again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smol Zosans [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I do <em>not</em> have a tiny ass."</p><p> </p><p>Yes, they were having that argument. Again. This was something Zoro had pointed out to him the first time while they were already fighting. <em>I'll slice that small ass of yours</em>, the swordsman threatened and that was enough to make Sanji mad.</p><p> </p><p>And then the fight lasted another whole hour because Sanji wouldn't accept such a ridiculous statement.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, he did have a slim body, which was part of his charm, but that's because he wanted to. He could easily work out 24/7 like a certain muscle brain if he wanted his body to be bigger, but he didn't. He liked his compact strength, thank you very much. And he didn't want to look like that, it would absolutely ruin his elegance and make him look like a brainless neanderthal just like a certain swordsman did.</p><p> </p><p>But that still didn't mean he had a small butt. It was compatible with the rest of his body, with just the right proportions. He had a perfect perky ass that looked damn fine on every one of his suits and he wouldn't let this caveman say otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes you do." Zoro told him while licking the shell of his ear and Sanji wanted to kill him. “So tiny…”</p><p> </p><p>It's like the idiot took pleasure on calling some part of him small. Like he did when he called him skinny and bragged about being one fucking centimeter taller. Sanji was not some tiny girly man goddamnit.</p><p> </p><p>"You take that back right now." Sanji was beyond furious with the bastard and trying not to moan so bad, because it would definitely ruin his <em>I'm pissed at you</em> look.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm don't feel like it" The nerve. Sanji should have never let this idiot touch his body, now he was full of himself like the big arrogant asshole Zoro was.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen you stupid brute, just because you have a gigantic one doesn't mean mine is small." It was proportional! They had body parts that fit their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>"My fingers barely fit though."</p><p>Oh. Damn bastard. He didn't have to say this out loud. Sanji barely muffled a moan he'd been holding for a long time, while Zoro kept fingering him from behind, stuffing him full of his thick fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"It feels like I'm splitting you open" The idiot wouldn't fucking shut up. Sanji wanted to give him a bratty answer and keep denying it but he would just moan obscenely loud if he tried to speak right now. "You have the tiniest hole, Cook"</p><p> </p><p>Fucking idiot fucker. Sanji should've never let this imbecile do this. He knew he would regret it. Instead he let himself be persuaded because that idiot grabbed his ass like he loved it, and Sanji wanted him to love it.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, his fingers were buried inside him so good he felt like crying, but it didn’t mean he wanted to hear Zoro’s nonsense. Even though he knew the idiot only said it because Sanji’s cock twitched at his words. At hearing how small he was. His ass, everything.</p><p> </p><p>Even his supposedly tiny little hole… although that one was the <em>least</em> believable lie of them all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>